Printers that print on rigid media commonly use colored media. A colored media is any media that is non-white. Some of the colored media used are raw materials, for example: wood, aluminum cardboard and the like. Medias made from raw material have the color of the raw material, for example the brown color of cardboard. Some other types of rigid media, include: PVC foams, plastic films, corrugated plastics and the like. These medias typically have an added color, for example: black, red, yellow and the like. When printing a color image onto these non-white medias the printer typically prints an opaque white ink layer onto the media, then prints the image on top of the white layer. By printing the image on top of the opaque white layer, the final image maintains its correct colors.